


Sound Advice - KCAUWEEK2020 Day 7: Best Friends to Lovers x Matchmaker Crush

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Klaroline AU Week 2020 Day 7: Trope x Trope: Best Friends to Lovers x Matchmaker CrushThey gave each other advice about relationships all the time! Their relationship was practically founded on it! So, couldn’t sex be on the table, too?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	Sound Advice - KCAUWEEK2020 Day 7: Best Friends to Lovers x Matchmaker Crush

It had been a long, _ confusing  _ week and all Caroline wanted to do was to drown her sorrows in sugar and hang out with her best friend. She knew no matter how bad her day, she would have Klaus there to get her through it.

They had met at a party through Katherine, her closest friend and his (hopeful) future sister-in-law. There was a  _ mild  _ attraction, true, but when he interjected into Caroline’s discourse of the dating scene, they realised they were a lot more invaluable to each other than a quick fuck.

Every Saturday, he would come over to her immaculately organised apartment and they would watch a movie while dishing on their personal relationship (or lack thereof) issues for a healthy dose of a reality check and much needed advice. Sometimes, if they met someone who suited the other person, they would set them up. It was a mutual transaction that granted them both help with dating and great company.

For the first time, Klaus was single, contentedly so. He boiled it down to having no luck in finding anyone he got on with and a need for ‘personal growth’. He wouldn't expand, just kept prattling out vague reasons, so she dropped it. She, on the other hand, was in a weird ‘let’s see where this goes’ relationship with a guy named Tyler, who Klaus had introduced her to from his dog walking business.

Tyler was fun, but he was confusing and kept peddling the same ‘we’re young’ line to avoid the topic of whether they were exclusive. And then there was the sex. That was a whole other matter. Truthfully, labels weren’t on her mind—she was happy to keep it casual—, but the sex was starting to become insulting.

Caroline popped open the container of strawberry ice cream and flung it aside, shoving her spoon into the frozen dessert; she didn’t have the patience to wait for it to melt.

“I think ice cream was invented with, specifically,  _ me  _ in mind,” she declared, her voice garbled with an ambitious scoop of ice cream. Her butt slumped onto the couch, beside him, before she pulled her legs up to hug the tub of dessert.

“Just like pizza was invented for you, too?” He let out an amused laugh, attempting to take her spoon and after a small battle between their eyes, she yielded with a huff.

“I still stand by that.”

“What brings on this bout of ice cream gorging, love?” he asked and passed the spoon back into her care. Klaus’ smile was one of intrigue as his eyes narrowed at her before he busied himself with a sip of water.

“Oh, nothing.” She shook her head, a hesitant smile forming on her face. They both sat back to settle into the movie, but her mind wandered to the troubling issue brewing in her life. Sitting up with her hands on her thighs, she initiated the topic, “Do guys like it when a girl’s on top?”

Her casual approach provoked him to choke on the water he had attempted to drink. “What?”

While they often commented upon each other’s love lives, sex was usually avoided. It wasn’t due to any set rule, but it seemed to be a mutual understanding of it being a little  _ too  _ personal. Maybe it shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did. They had, after all, been friends for nearly three years, and spent countless hours on her couch discussing relationships. Yet, he was still shaken by the sudden pushing of the boundaries. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know about her sex life. He wasn’t sure he wanted to  _ know  _ that she was being pleasured by another man.

Placing the tub of ice cream on the coffee table, spoon precariously positioned on top, she adjusted to face him. “Tyler and I will be having sex and I’m trying to be y’know...sexy by taking charge, but he just...doesn’t let me be on top? Like, this  _ one  _ time I tried, he just rolled us over,” she ranted, her arms frantic. She pushed out her lips with a heavy breath and fell back against the armrest. “Maybe I’m just bad at it.”

Suddenly, Klaus needed a drink. Badly. The simple imagery of Caroline in a state of dominance and covered by nothing but the sheets draped against her back was awfully tempting.

He hesitated, calculating his words. “W-well,” he cleared his throat and widened his eyes, frustrated at his own lack of composure, “I think...maybe...some men are just threatened by a woman trying to dominate them.”

“ _ Oh my god _ , I  _ am  _ bad at it,” she whined, pulling a pillow to cover her face. “I might as well just become a nun right now!”

“No!” Klaus was quick to counter and tugged at the pillow to reveal her pouting expression. “You are one of the sexiest women on earth, sweetheart,” he smirked, regaining his familiar charm, “and I should know, being the sexiest man and all.”

Her eyes wandered playfully, her lips twitching into a grin. “Just  _ one  _ of?”

“Okay okay, you have forced it out of me,” he replied, palms up in the air, “ _ the  _ sexiest.”

She laughed, offering her hands for him to pull her back into a seated position. “How do you like it?”

His brows knitted together as he exhaled out a laugh through his nose, “Care to extrapolate?”

“You know,” she danced around it in a high pitched tone, “the girl being ‘on top’.” Her lips parted exaggeratedly as the volume of her phrasing was turned down.

“Caroline, why do  _ you  _ want to be on top?” he posed seriously, resting his arm along the back of the couch.

Scrunching up her nose and looking off to the side, she replied, “It makes me feel sexy and...it feels  _ really  _ good.”

Her pained expression was toying with his sensibility; he had to blink away the idea of her crying out his name in the throes of passion.

“If I were him,  _ I _ would enjoy seeing you—”

He swallowed his words once he noticed her blank expression towards him. “I would enjoy seeing that the _ person  _ I was with was feeling good more than my own pleasure.”

“So,” she pursed her lips, “you like a girl on top?”

Klaus could only laugh at her timid approach before grinning, “There is nothing more that I love than a woman screaming my name while she rides me.”

Caroline found herself a little flustered by his intense gaze as he described the act at hand, and it  _ certainly  _ wasn’t fair that she felt a little twinge of excitement from it.

Though he had initially been startled by her choice of topic, he was starting to enjoy her shy demeanour around his own preferences. With a roll of his shoulders, he eyed her playfully, “Want me to show you?”

He analysed her current expression in confusion, she was awfully calm in her silence like she was booting up the next stage of dialogue.

Caroline hadn’t thought about it before, but she was seriously considering the possibility. They gave each other advice  _ all  _ the time, so a little hands on demonstration couldn’t hurt. It wasn’t like it would mean anything, right?

“Okay,” was out of her mouth before she could truly weigh up any consequences.

“I-I’m sorry, love,  _ what _ ?”

“Okay,” she repeated, this time with a resolute push.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to end it here, but if people want it, I am up for making this a small series!


End file.
